Legend of Heavenly Dragon
by Ramenkid
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki anak angkat dari keluarga Hyoudou akhirnya harus berurusan dengan dunia supranatural seteh dirinya di bunuh oleh Malaikat Jatuh dan di bangkitkan kembali sebagai Iblis oleh Rias Gremory. Dia akan membantu Kingnya untuk mencapai tujuannya bersama dengan rekan-rekannya.


**Tittle : **Legend of Heavenly Dragon

**Disclaimer :** © Naruto & High School DxD

**Rate : **M

**Genre : **Adventure, Supranatural, Family, Friendship, and Romance

**Pair : **Naruto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, harem, dan lain-lain...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang dengan warna rambut yang sangat berbeda sama lain terlihat sedang berjalan dengan santai di jalanan kota Kuou. Yang pertama adalah seorang remaja dengan rambut coklat yang memakai seragam siswa Kuou Akademi, sedangkan yang kedua juga adalah seorang remaja berambut blonde spike yang juga memakai seragam siswa Kuou Akademi. Mereka berdua adalah Hyoudou Issei dan Namikaze Naruto.

Issei adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Hyoudou dan terkenal di Kuou Akademi sebagai salah satu anggota dari Trio Pervert, sedangkan Naruto yang merupakan anak angkat dari keluarga Hyoudou terkenal di Kuou Akademi sebagai siswa yang tampan dan cerdas.

"Hey Naruto.. kemarin seorang gadis mengajakku kencan." Issei yang berjalan disamping Naruto berrkata. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Issei barusan langsung menatap tidak percaya kearah Issei.

Yang benar saja? Issei yang merupakan salah satu anggota Trio Pervert dan merupakan seluruh musuh siswi di Kuou Akademi mendapatkan ajakan kencan dari perempuan? Perempuan tersebut pasti sedang linglung.

"Kau bercandakan?"

"Aku serius Naruto."

"Yang benar saja? Perempuan mana yang mau mengajakmu kencan Issei?" Issei yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan berjalan lebih cepat sampai dia berjalan di depan Naruto.

"Aku memang tidak tau dia dari mana, tapi namanya adalah Amano Yuuma.. dan soal bagaimana dia bisa mengajakku kencan? Mungkin aku sedang beruntung." Balas Issei nyengir kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan di belakang Issei sampai Matsuda dan Motohama datang dan berjalan bersama Issei.

Dia hanya bisa ikut senang karena saudara angkatnya itu sudah menemukan gadis yang mencintai dirinya apa adanya.

**xxx****Legend of Heavenly Dragonxxx**

Kuou Akademi. Kuou Akademi adalah akademi yang memiliki taraf internasional. Awalnya akademi ini adalah akademi khusus wanita, tapi setahun yang lalu akademi tersebut diubah menjadi akademi campuran sehingga membuat rasio siswi perempuan lebih banyak dari pada siswa pria. Singkatnya akademi ini adalah surga bagi para siswa pria yang ingin di kelilingi oleh wanita.

Di Kuou Akademi terdapat dua siswi yang merupakan siswi paling cantik dan paling sexy yang di sebut sebagai _'Onee-sama.'_, mereka berdua adalah Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. Dan juga di Kuou Akademi terdapat dua siswa tertampan yaitu Yuuto Kiba dan Namikaze Naruto. Dan tentu jika ada yang baik mesti ada yang buruk juga, karena di Kuou Akademi juga terdapat tiga siswa yang merupakan musuh hampir semua siswi Kuou Akademi. Mereka bertiga di juluki sebagai Trio Pervert, dan anggotanya adalah Hyoudou Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama.

"MATI SANA KALIAN TRIO ECCHI!"

"PERGI! ORANG-ORANG MESUM SEPERTI KALIAN LEBIH BAIK PERGI!"

"NARUTO-KUN! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN MEREKA NANTI KAU KETULARAN MESUM!"

"TAPI JIKA NARUTO-KUN MESUM AKU JUGA TIDAK APA-APA DI INTIP OLEHMU!"

Begitulah kebiasan di pagi hari di Kuou Akademi saat Trio Pervert datang bersama dengan Naruto. Teriakan-teriakan beberapa Fans Girl Naruto selalu meramaikan Kuou Akademi saat Naruto bersama dengan para anggota Trio Pervert.

"Cih.. pergi sana kalian orang tampan." Matsuda yang berjalan di bersama dengan kedua teman senasibnya bergumam, Issei yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Matsuda.

"Sabar Matsuda.. mungkin suatu hari nanti kau bisa mendapatkan pacar.. seperti aku ini." Issei berkata sambil tersenyum, Matsuda yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mendecih.

"Cih.."

Naruto yang berjalan di belakang mereka bertiga serta mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Yap beginilah kebiasan Naruto setiap paginya.

"Ayolah kalian berdua, Motohama dan aku sudah mau menuju ke kelas.. kalian mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Tentu.. Oi tunggu kami!"

Issei dan Matsuda langsung berlari mengejar Naruto dan Motohama yang sudah agak jauh meninggalkan mereka. Mereka berempat memang mendapatkan kelas yang sama, yaitu kelas XI-B.

**xxxLegend of Heavenly Dragonxxx**

Di belakang Kuou Akademi terlihat sebuah gedung tua yang terlihat tidak terawat. Tapi nyatanya gedung tua ini merupakan ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan Rias Gremory sebagai Presidennya dengan Akeno Himejima sebagai Wakil Presiden dan anggotanya adalah Yuuto Kiba sang Pangeran Kuou Akademi dan Toujou Koneko maskot milik Kuou Akademi.

Yap. Para anggota klub ini adalah siswa-siswi yang populer di Kuou Akademi, dan hanya orang yang diundang oleh sang presiden yang bisa memasuki klub ini.

"Ara ara.. buchou, kau masih tetap setia mengawasi dua orang itu?" Akeno yang berada di belakang Rias tiba-tiba bertanya, Rias yang sedang berada didekat jendela dan menatap kearah Naruto dan Issei yang berjalan bersama hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu Akeno.. para Malaikat Jatuh tidak mungkin mengincar Hyoudou Issei tanpa alasan, sedangkan dari Namikaze-kun aku merasakan aura _Sacred Gear_ yang kuat."

"Apa Kaichou tidak keberatan kau mengambil mereka berdua, buchou?"

"Tidak.. Sona sudah banyak mengambil murid-murid yang memiliki bakat terakhir ini, aku sudah meminta Sona untuk tidak menyentuh Hyoudou-kun dan Namikaze-kun.. dan dia setuju." Akeno hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Rias barusan. Sebenarnya Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib hanyalah sebagai sebuah topeng, dan nyatanya semua anggota Klub ini adalah budak Iblis dari Rias Gremory yang merupakan _High Class Devil _dari keluarga Gremory yang sangat terkenal di Dunia Bawah.

"Dan sekarang sepertinya kita harus pergi Akeno.. jam pelajaran sudah hampir di mulai." Ujar Rias dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama Akeno di belakangnya.

**xxxLegend of Heavenly Dragonxxx**

Saat ini jam pulang di Kuou Akademi. Naruto saat ini tengah berada diruang ganti pakaiandi dalam Stadion yang berada di kota Kuou dan sedang mengganti pakaiannya menjadi kaos seragam sepak bola milik Kuou Akademi. Memang Naruto juga bergabung dengan Klub sepak bola sejak baru pertama kali masuk di Kuou Akademi, dan ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa dirinya juga menjadi populer.

Hari ini Klub sepak bola Kuou Akademi akan menghadapi Klub sepak bola dari Tokyo High School dalam laga persahabatan sekaligus persiapan untuk turnamen sepakbola antar sekolah. Naruto biasanya bermain sebagai seorang penyerang dalam klub, dan dia sangat di hormati dalam Klub karena skillnya.

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan menghadapi Klub sepak bola dari Tokyo High School, ini akan menjadi laga yang agak panas.. bukan hanya dari cuaca tapi juga dari segi pertandingan. Tokyo High School adalah peringkat ketiga di Turnamen tahun lalu dan mayoritas pemain yang bermain di Turnamen tahun lalu masih bermain, jadi waspadalah!" sang pelatih yang agak pemalas dengan rambut yang diikat menyerupai nanas memberi arahan pada anak asuhnya.

"Baik, Shikamaru-sensei!"

"Bagus.. waktunya pengaturan strategi, sungguh merepotkan.."

Dan sang pelatih langsung memberi pengarahan tentang strategi klub kali ini, meski sang pelatih pemalas dia adalah orang yang sangat ahli dalam strategi. Naruto disisi lain selalu mendengarkan dengan teliti setiap pengarahan pelatih berumur dua puluhan tersebut, bagaimanapun sekarang timnya hanya mengandalkan dirinya sebagai ujung tombak karena Shikamaru-sensei hanya memakai satu penyerang dalam pertandingan ini. Selesai di beri pengarahan semua anggota Klub Sepak Bola Kuou Akademi langsung bersiap untuk bertanding.

**xxxLegend of Heavenly Dragonxxx**

Naruto saat ini terlihat tengah berjalan dengan santai di jalanan Kuou Akademi. Pertandingan Sepak Bola sudah selesai puluhan menit yang lalu, hasilnya Kuou Akademi berhasil menang tipis berkat gol semata wayang miliknya 1 : 0 atas Tokyo High School. Sebenarnya dalam pertandingan tadi Klub Sepak Bola Kuou Akademi terus menerus diserang oleh Tokyo High School, tapi dalam suatu serangan balik Naruto berhasil mengecoh semua pemain belakang Tokyo High School yang tersisa dan menaklukan sang penjaga gawang sehingga menciptakan gol.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari dan Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti sesaat sebelum pulang ke taman kota tempatnya bersama dengan Issei sering bermain dulu saat masih kecil. Naruto kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku dan menatap kearah matahari yang sudah mau tenggelam sambil meminum air dingin yang baru di belinya dalam perjalanan.

Dia tidak usah khawatir dirinya akan di khawatirkan oleh tou-san dan kaa-sannya, dia sudah terlebih dulu pamit bahwa dirinya akan pulang larut malam terhadap kedua orang tua angkatnya.

"Hari yang melelahkan huh..?"

Naruto segera mengalihkan tatapannya kesampingnya saat mendengar ucapan tersebut. Di sampingnya dia bisa melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan sebuah pakaian mantel dan topi fedora khas eropa.

"Yah.. tapi paling tidak Klub Sepak Bolaku menang hari ini." Naruto membalas sambil kembali menatap kearah matahari yang sudah ingin tenggelam dan kembali meminum air dinginnya. Tepat saat air dinginnya habis matahari pun juga sudah terbenam dengan penuh. Dan kini adalah waktunya untuk dirinya pulang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tepat saat Naruto baru berdiri dari kursi taman tersebut pria bertopi fedora tersebut bertanya, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari pria tersebut hanya memandang heran kearah pria itu.

"Tentu saja pulang.. ini sudah malam dan lagi keluargaku pasti sudah menunggu."

"Tapi sayang sekali..."

Pria yang tersebut yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget dan menjauh dari pria tersebut.

".. mereka akan kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka malam ini." Tiba-tiba di punggung pria tersebut muncul sebuah sayap burung berwarna hitam dan pria itu langsung terbang ke atas langit dan menatap kearah Naruto. Di tangan pria yang terbang itu sebuah cahaya terbentuk dan mengambil sebuah bentuk tombak, pria tersebut kemudian melemparkan tombaknya kearah Naruto yang masih agak kaget.

Merasakan bahaya mendekat insting Naruto langsung mengambil alih dan melompat menjauh dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Sesudah berhasil menghindari lesatan tombak cahaya itu Naruto kembali menatap kearah pria tadi hanya untuk menemukan dua tombak cahaya melesat kearahnya kembali. Naruto kembali melompat untuk menghindarinya meski kakinya masih sempat terkena goresan salah satu tombak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku?!" Naruto yang sudah habis kesabarannya karena tiba-tiba mendapatkan serangan bertanya dengan berteriak. Yang benar saja, rasa lelah dirinya karena bermain bola baru saja menghilang.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar.. aku akan membunuhmu yang berarti melenyapkan kekuatan tersebut sebelum kau menjadi masalah akan rencana tuan." Pria tersebut menjawab dan kembali melemparkan sebuah tombak cahaya yang Naruto hindari dengan susah payah karena kakinya yang terluka.

"Yang benar saja.." Naruto kemudian menutup matanya untuk mencoba berkonsentrasi setelah itu untuk hanya menemukan bahwa dirinya merasakan rasa anyir darah dimulutnya, dan saat Naruto membuka matanya dia bisa melihat pria yang tadinya sedang terbang di atas langit sekarang sudah berada dihadapannya sambil menghunuskan sebuah tombak cahaya terhadap perutnya.

"Kau memang cukup menyusahkan, tapi tetap saja kau bukan tandinganku." Pria tersebut berkata terhadap Naruto yang sudah tumbang sambil bersimbah darah. "Misiku sudah selesai, tinggal misi milik Raynare. Semoga saja wanita itu sukses." Pria tersebut berucap sebelum akhirnya terbang meninggalkan tubuh bersimbah darah milik Naruto.

Meskipun begitu Naruto masih tetap dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya. Daya hidupnya memang lebih tinggi dari pada manusia lainnya meski dirinya sedang di ambang batas. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran Naruto sempat melihat sebuah lingkaran yang Naruto tau sebagai lingkaran sihir muncul. Dan setelah itu dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

**xxxLegend of Heavenly Dragonxxx**

"Bangun-bangun.. nanti kalau kamu tidak bangun aku cium lho.."

Suara wanita khas jam otaku terdengar disebuah kamar minimalis yang warnanya di dominasi warna orange. Tangan sang pemilik jam tersebut langsung bergerak menuju jam tersebut dan mematikannya.

Pemilik kamar tersebut yang ternyata Naruto segera bangun untuk duduk dan mengucek matanya demi memperjelas penglihatannya. Saat penglihatannya sudah jelas Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di dalam kamarnya, padahal ingatan terakhirnya dia berada di taman kota dan di tusuk oleh sebuah tombak cahaya oleh orang asing.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

Naruto kemudian segera menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak memakai satu pakaian pun, ia segera saja celingak-celinguk untuk mencari pakaian miliknya. Tidak menemukan di sekitar kamar akhirnya Naruto menyingkap selimut yang tadi di pakaianya untuk harapan menemukan satu pakaiannya, tapi yang ditemukannya malah membuat Naruto diam membeku.

Dibalik selimutnya tadi dia menemukan seorang wanita remaja berambut merah _crimson_ dengan tubuh yang akan membuat pria mana saja bertekuk lutut, dan yang terparah dari semua itu.. wanita tersebut telanjang. Yap. Telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat di tubuhnya.

Naruto akhirnya segera kembali kedunia nyata saat wanita tersebut mengeliat dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya menunjukkan bola mata indah berwarna campuran antara biru dan hijau. Saat kedua bola mata itu bertemu tatap dengan bola mata berwarna biru _shappire _milik Naruto, wanita tersebut tersenyum dan mulai bangkit untuk duduk.

"Pagi Naruto-kun!"

Naruto hanya bisa tetap diam mendengar wanita tersebut menyapanya. Otaknya masih tetap berusaha memperoses tentang hal apa yang terjadi sampai ada wanita telanjang bulat dalam kamarnya.

"Naruto ayo bangun.. sekarang sudah pagi!"

Belum sempat menemukan jawaban kenapa bisa ada seorang gadis di dalam kamarnya, suara kaa-sannya yang biasanya membangunkan Naruto jika telat bangun terdengar dan di barengi dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan menampakkan wajah terkejut kaa-sannya yang menatap kearah Naruto dan wanita tersebut.

"Ma-Maafkan aku kalau sudah mengganggu!"

Naruto hanya kembali bisa menghela nafas saat melihat kaa-sannya membungkuk minta maaf dan menutup pintunya dengan keras sampai terdengar bunyi _**BAM!**_ Dengan keras. Naruto juga bisa mendengar teriakan kaa-sannya di luar kamar terhadap tou-sannya. _"Tou-san kita akan segera mempunyai cucu!"_. Naruto yang sedikit malu dengan teriakan kaa-sannya tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan wanita berambut merah _crimson _tadi yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hihihihihi.."

"Um.." entah kenapa saat ini Naruto masih belum bisa menemukan pertanyaan yang paling tepat untuk ditanyakan terhadap wanita tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana jika kau membantuku memasangkan ini, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto kembali tersadar saat mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut yang Naruto akhirnya ingat sebagai Rias Gremory. Saat menatap kearah Rias Naruto melihat bahwa Rias sedang berusaha mengaitkan bhnya, melihat itu Naruto segera menuju kearah Rias dan membantunya untuk mengaitkan bhnya.

"Ano.."

"Ssst.. aku tau kau punya banyak pertanyaan, semuanya akan kujawab tapi saat kita berada di Kuou Akademi."

Naruto tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya saat Rias dengan tersenyum memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Rias hanya diam menurut saja. Bagaimana pun Naruto tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

"Nah sebaiknya kau mandi Naruto-kun jika kau tidak ingin terlambat."

Naruto segera saja menatap kearah jam yang berada di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya hanya untuk menemukan bahwa Akademi akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi. Naruto yang melihat itu segera bangkit dan melesat kearah kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menyambar handuk miliknya yang berwarna orange.

_**Sepuluh menit kemudian**_

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk di sekitar pinggangnya. Dia kemudian menemukan bahwa seragamnya sudah terlipat rapi dan berada diatas ranjangnya. Naruto segera saja memakai seragamnya karena khawatir akan terlambat, dan sesudah memakai seragamnya Naruto segera menuju keruang makan untuk sarapan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang sarapan dia menemui Issei yang juga sedang menuju kearah ruang makan, tapi anehnya Issei malah melempar glare kearah dirinya. Naruto yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Issei hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan lebih cepat kearah ruang makan.

Sampai diruang makan Naruto bisa melihat tou-san dan kaa-sannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan santai bersama dengan Rias yang sudah memakai seragam siswi Kuou Akademi. Naruto segera saja mengambil tempat duduk disamping Rias dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, sedangkan Issei yang baru datang langsung mengambil tempat duduk diseberang Naruto dan juga mulai memakan sarapannya dengan pelan.

"Katakan Naruto.. kudengar selain bergabung Klub Sepak Bola kau juga bergabung dengan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, apa itu benar?" tou-san yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan Rias tiba-tiba saja bertanya terhadap Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan mendadak tersebut hampir saja tersedak jika tidak segera mengehentikan kegiatan memakannya.

"Eh.. aku.."

"Ya.. Naruto-kun bergabung dengan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib baru kemarin, jadi mungkin dia lupa memberi tau kalian karena kemarin Klub Sepak Bola Kuou Akademi juga bertanding melawan Tokyo High School."

Tou-san dan Kaa-san hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Rias barusan. Mereka memang tau jika kemarin Naruto bertanding, jadi mereka memakluminya.

"Yah itu mungkin benar.. oh ya bagaimana hasil pertandingan kemarin, Naruto?"

"Kami berhasil menang dengan skor tipis 1 : 0 berkat golku meski kami menjadi bulan-bulanan, tou-san." Tou-san hanya mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban dari Naruto barusan. Dia memang bangga dengan Naruto yang selalu berprestasi di Kuou Akademi, tidak seperti Issei yang mengalami masa yang berat di Akademi. Tapi meski begitu mereka berdua tidak pernah memilih kasih dan selalu menyayangi Issei dan Naruto.

"Itu bagus.. dan kau Issei bagaimana kehidupan sekolahmu?"

"Biasa-biasa saja. Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu." Issei segera saja pergi meninggalkan meja makan dan menyambar tas miliknya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari rumah keluarga Hyoudou dan berangkat menuju Kuou Akademi bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Issei hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tau penyebab Issei bersikap seperti ini kenapa, dan sepertinya dia harus menasehati saudara angkat mesumnya itu.

**xxxLegend of Heavenly Dragonxxx**

Naruto dan Rias yang baru saja memasuki halaman Kuou Akademi langsung saja menjadi pusat tatapan hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi Kuou Akademi. Tentu saja mereka akan menjadi bahan tatapan, Naruto yang merupakan siswa ganteng populer berjalan bersama denga Rias yang merupakan siswi tercantik dan tersexy di Kuou Akademi dan merupakan salah satu _'Onee-sama'_ sudah cukup menjadi alasan bagi siswa dan siswi lain heran dengan hubungan mereka.

"Nanti saat jam istirahat aku akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk membawamu keruang Klub, oke!"

"Baik, Rias-senpai."

"Sampai jumpa nanti kalau begitu."

Dengan berakhirnya percakapan dirinya dengan Rias bisik-bisik yang membicarakan dirinya mulai terdengar. Naruto segera saja berjalan menuju kekelas XI-B untuk menghindari bisikan-bisikan yang menurutnya mengganggu itu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto sampai dikelas XI-B dimana dia langsung disambut oleh glare dari Trio Pervert dan semua siswa laki-laki yang berada dikelas tersebut. Sepertinya dia harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepada para anggota Trio Pervert sebelum mereka semakin ngambek.

"Sekarang katakan Naruto."

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidurbersama dengan Rias-senpai?"

Issei langsung memegang kerah Naruto yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya dan memberi pertanyaan langsung yang membuat Motohama dan Matsuda membeku di didepan mereka.

"Hei..!"

"A-Apa?! Dia tidur bersama dengan Rias-senpai!?"

Entah kenapa sepertinya Matsuda juga ikut Issei yang emosi dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang dikeroyok dua orang hanya bisa mengehela nafas pasrah sambil memijit keningnya. Mereka berdua menginginkan jawaban yang juga dirinya sedang cari.

"Sabarlah Issei, Matsuda.. Naruto pasti akan menjelaskannya pada kita bagaimana dia bisa tidur bersama dengan Rias-senpai." Motohama yang masih tetap tenang berkata kepada kepada kedua teman senasibnya dengan tenang. Issei yang mendengar itu segera melepaskan kerah Naruto dan membuang nafas.

"Ya ampun.. aku hanya heran bagaiamana Naruto bisa tidur bersama dengan Rias-senpai. Cepat jelaskan Naruto!"

Naruto hanya kembali mengehela nafas mendengar perkataan dari Issei barusan. Meski bagaimana pun dia juga tidak mempunyai jawaban akan hal tersebut.

"Sungguh aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa tidur bersama dengan Rias-senpai."

Issei dan Matsuda terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto dan hendak kembali memaksa Naruto memberi jawaban. Tapi sayangnya saat itu juga lonceng tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi menyelamatkan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa mengehela nafas lega mendengar bunyi lonceng tadi. Paling tidak kali ini dia selamat.

_**To Be Continued**_

Yahu.. saya balik lagi. Ide tentang cerita ini tiba-tiba terlintas dibenak saya, jadi ketimbang sia-sia lebih baik dituliskan. Dan untuk Vali disini akan memiliki _Sacred Gear [Down Fall Dragon Spear]_, disini _[Down Fall Dragon Spear]_ saya buat menjadi _Sacred Gear _sungguhan bukan buatan. Dan jiwa Fafnir juga tersegel di _Sacred Gear _tersebut. Dan fic ini murni Harem dan anggota akan terlihat seiring jalannya fic ini. Dan saya gak akan memberi tau anggota Harem Naruto, kalian tebak sendiri karena Haremnya sudah mainstream tentunya mudah di tebak. Dan saya gak akan mengubah keputusan saya tentang Haremnya. Titik gak usah koma. Dah segitu saja yang saya sampaikan. Sampai jumpa...

14

**Ramenkid, Out.**


End file.
